Dragon Blood
by twihardandveryobsessed
Summary: Anyone ever heard of being dragon-blooded? Dragonfire High is the high school only for dragon-blooded teens. There, they get trained to defend themselves and all humans and dragons from the impending danger of the dark-blooded dragon bloods.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I don't normally write in this mythology section, but I just had to! It was too good an idea to resist! Anyway, one of my best friends, Emilie, and I are writing this together! Hope you like it!**

_~ Prologue ~_

_ Long ago, dragons and humans stayed away from each other. They weren't enemies; they lived peacefully apart, not bothering to contact one another. Until one day, a foolish hunter went hunting in the part of the grand forest where the dragons resided and killed a hatchling, bringing it back for his village to see. Little did he know, or cared for that matter, that he had touched the little dragon hatchling's blood that was gushing out of the arrow wound that had pierced its chest. The dragons, shocked and thoroughly angered, would not agree to a treaty, and a war started. When the hunter finally bore a son, however, the villagers were shocked to find that he had received the powers of a water dragon. So were the dragons. The treaty was accepted after the dragon-blooded one persuaded the dragons to accept it. Humans and dragons became friends, and many dragon-blooded ones were sired. Each of them had the basic powers of force fields, the ability to see the future, and telekinesis. They were also enhanced by the elemental powers of whatever element the dragon whose blood they had had. They brought peace to the land, until a dark force made up of their own kin rose up against them. These were the dark elemented bloods. They would do anything in their power to control and rule over all the dragon-blooded ones, and all dragons. And it was up to the rest of the dragon-blooded ones to protect all humans from their imposing threat._

**A/N: Not much, I know. And I also get that you guys hate me for using a prologue as a chapter. **_**I'M SO SORRY!**_** I understand, I hate stories with prologue chapters too, but I promise that if you keep reading, I…will….keep uploading? And fast too! 'Cause I'm fresh out of ideas…**


	2. First Day of School

**A/N: I UPLOADED! YAY! Anyway, I own all of this! Or…all that I can own….came up with this reading ****Eragon****, so…..Man, it still feels **_**so**_** good to say that! Read, read, read!**

Rosanna sighed as she stood in front of Dragonfire High on her first day in her second year in the school, the high school just for dragon-blooded teens. Teens normal people would call troubled. Teens just like her. She jumped when she felt someone wrap an arm around her, but relaxed when she saw it was her boyfriend, Damon. You see, she was light-blooded and he was dark. They ignored the fact, though.

Fate, who was Rosanna's best friend since third grade, was in another hall. She wasn't the type you'd think to have a boyfriend, but she did like someone. Who? The person she liked was nothing special, just a simple boy named Matt. He wasn't an excellent student; he was just a normal earth-blooded guy. But he meant the world to Fate.

Damon smirked at Rosanna as they pulled out of their quick kiss. "So, classes?"

She frowned, "I don't know, I'd have to check, but I hope most of them are with you!" He chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. They walked to the high school together.

Fate headed down the road, passing many teens that would soon be her classmates. Fate was often labeled "Ice Queen" because of her coldness to others. It also fitted her since she was ice-blooded. If you thought being able to control ice was only limited to making pretty little ice sculptures and turning things into ice, you're wrong. It also includes freezing time.

Rosanna bumped into Fate while staring at Damon dreamily. "Oh my gosh," she gasped, horrified that she'd actually bumped into someone and made them drop their books. She's really nice, a bit _too_ nice. "I am _so_ sorry! Are you alright?" Fate looked at Rosanna with her cold blue eyes.

"Of course I am," Fate muttered. She was practically the opposite of Rosanna. Fate found it hard to be nice, while Rosanna did it with ease. She gathered up her books and stood up. "You're in B1 by the way."

Rosanna grinned happily, seeing that her 'victim' was okay. "Alright! Thanks, Fate! Come _on_, Damon, I have _so_ much to tell you about my summer break! I-"

"Hold on." Rosanna turned around and looked at her best friend.

"What?"

Fate smirked. "I said _you're_ in B1. Damon's in D3."

"Oh." Rosanna frowned, then saw that she was bringing the mood down, and smiled reassuringly. "You can go, Damon! I'll be fine!"

"Why are you so obsessed with that guy? I bet he'll join the dark side one day, Rose. Have you seen what happened to Austin, Drake-"

"Yes, I have. But Damon's...different..." Rosanna said, blushing madly. Fate rolled her eyes but her eyes caught someone else. Matt. He was grinning while talking to two of his friends; Amy and Drew. Fate bit her bottom lip. She was jealous of Amy, who was one of Matt's best friends. Amy was a beautiful electric-blooded girl with long curly blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Let's go to class. Now." Fate said, dragging Rosanna to B1.

"Okay, okay!" Rose whined. "What's with the rush?" She smiled happily at everyone who greeted her and took a random seat in the classroom. She bit her lip and saw that her first class was Defense Against the Dark Forces **(A/N: LOL Harry Potter!)**. She chatted with some friends she hadn't seen in a while, and turned around to see who was sitting next to her. Hmm. She'd never seen him before. And, being the typical Rose she was, decided to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Rosanna, but you can call me Rose!" The dude turned around and grinned. He had messy light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well, hey yourself. I'm Scott, nice to meet you." Scott had a deep and flirty voice that made Rose's heart beat eighty miles per hour in spite of herself. Rose pulled on her blond hair, her green eyes sparkling. **(A/N: The look's dedicated to another blond with green eyes and seventy feet of hair ;) )**

"I'm a light-blood. And you are?"

"Fire. Always have been, always will be." 

Fate sat down in a chair next to Rose. Rose was her only friend, so Fate had no one to talk to. She was always the shortest one. Fate twirled a pencil with her hand as she watched her best friend talk with a boy. Fate sighed and took out a sketch pad she always carried in her black backpack. She started sketching.

Rose grinned as Scott turned to talk to his other friends and turned over to her own best friend. "What're you sketching this time?" Her voice wasn't annoyed, much less humiliating, she was simply curious. Typical Rose. Fate looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Everyone, get in your seats," the teacher said. Rose retreated back into her seat. After he thought everything was satisfactory, he began teaching the day's lesson. Rose pulled out a notebook and pencil and started scribbling down notes.

Fate, being the impatient and bored girl she was, decided to talk with Rose. Well, not exactly talk, more of passing notes. Fate ripped out a piece of paper she got from her notebook and scribbled something down:

_heyy im bored..;A;_

She folded the paper and tossed it to Rose. Rose scowled at her for disrupting the lesson, and ignored it until Fate repeatedly poked her with a pencil. She scribbled down angrily in perfect calligraphy-

_Don't disturb me, I'm working!_

Fate rolled her eyes at her goody-goody friend. Fate scribbled something down that will surely make Rose respond-

_i saw u talking to that guy over there. u were blushing._

She threw it at Rose, but it hit her in the head. Rose hissed, "What?" And apparently, the whole class heard her. All heads turned to her direction, and the teacher walked over to her desk, clearing his throat. She winced as he finally reached her desk and slapped the top of it with a ruler. He glared down at her and she shrank lower in her seat with a whimper.

"And what, Miss Wilson, were you possibly doing?" She trembled, and the teacher snatched the note off her desk. He smirked. "Would you like to read this out loud to the class, Wilson, or shall I?" Rose made no move to grab the note, so he walked over to the front of the class. Every footstep sounded like a bomb exploding to Rose. She almost _never_ got in trouble.

All the students whispered among themselves.

"Is that Rosanna? She never gets in trouble!" One said. Another nodded.

"She's a light-blooded girl! Like the others, they're like angels!" Exclaimed another. Rose glared at Fate, who shrugged.

Fate leaned in on Rose and whispered, "Don't worry. I got a plan," Fate grinned. She raised her index finger and time froze. She immediately grabbed the paper the teacher was holding and gave it back to Rose, who was frozen like the rest of the world. Fate quickly wrote another note that matched hers and Rose's handwriting and gave it back to the teacher. Fate un-froze time after she got back to her seat.

Rose snapped back. "What is it?" she whispered, then realized that Fate had that look on her face whenever she did something bad using her time powers. Rose gaped her mouth open and looked at the paper that was now in her hands. She opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly. The teacher opened up the crumpled piece of paper and read,

Hey, smarty, what do have down for notes?

Oh, I'll show you later.

Thanks :D

The teacher had a disappointed look on his face. There was sniggering from the class, who knew _exactly _what had happened. "Well, lesson learned, I hope, we'll be continuing today's lesson…"

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, and uncrumpled the note. She blushed scarlet and scribbled down furiously-

I just wanted to get to know him, that's it!

Fate grinned and snatched the note from Rose. She quickly scribbled down some words that would surely make Rose blush once more.

_Of course you did. So why r u blushing scarlet huh :P _

Fate uncapped her black pen and stuffed the tiny note inside the cap and capped it. Fate gave the pen to Rose, being more cautious.

I was not blushing! Okay, so I was… I just thought…he was being…very friendly, that's all!

_Very friendly? He talked to you for like 10 seconds. _

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Fate gave the note back to Rose. Rose bit her lip and said, "I can be friendly in ten seconds."

Fate rolled her eyes and said, "Right, and I believe that there are rainbow pigs that can fly over the moon."

Rose giggled, then caught herself and pouted. "He's…..really nice, that's all!"

"Who's really nice?" Rose gasped and swung around, finding Damon behind her with a smirk on his lips. "Hey." Rose giggled and kissed him back.

Fate smiled.

"Oh, nothing. Just a boy in our class." Rose blushed and punched her. Lightly. She couldn't do any more than that.

"Oh, really?" Damon questioned. Rose turned to him. "Yeah. We just met, really."

Fate looked back and forth, betting who's winning among three people; me, myself, and Fate.

"So. What's his name, Rosie?"

Rose blushed. "H-h-his name? He didn't give me a name."

Fate looked at Rose with a blank expression.

"Seriously? Dude, go ask," Fate said, crossing her arms.

"Why do you want to know him so bad? He's just a guy!" Rose bit her lip, embarrassed by her sudden outburst. Damon put an arm around her. "I'd thank you to leave my girlfriend alone." He lead her off to their next class. Fate bit her bottom lip.

"Stupid Damon..." She muttered. Fate didn't like Damon one bit, and Damon hated her. She always believed that he would join the dark side like all the other dark-blooded.

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Friend Troubles

**A/N: NEWWWW CHAPTERRR! Don't own nothing….oh, wait…WE OWN EVERYTHING! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

Fate followed Damon and Rose as they headed out for lunch, and went to the lunch line. Fate noticed a certain brown-headed guy in front of them. She tugged the hem of Rose's shirt.

"Yo, Rose, isn't that the guy you talked to in class?" Fate asked, pointing to him. Rose blushed and the guy, Scott, immediately turned around. "Oh, no." Rose muttered. "Hey," he grinned a devilishly handsome grin. Fate had a devilish smile on her lips. Rose stopped right in her tracks. "Just so we're clear here, I _do_ have a name." he smirked at Fate. She looked at him with her cold blue eyes. "Yes. And you didn't tell us that name didn't you?" she smiled. He smiled back. "The name's Scott, but I bet she already knows." He turned to Rose and winked, "So, how can I help you? You want someone to sit with, someone to talk to, someone to, ahem, look at?"

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?" a rather infuriated voice shouted behind them. Scott frowned. "Girlfriend?" he muttered, and turned around. Damon's fist immediately collided with his face, and it sent him sprawling to the ground. He jumped right back up, though, and wiped the blood off nose. He took a look at his offender and scowled, gritting his teeth. "Sanders."

Damon sneered, "Jones." Fate looked at both of them. Rose stared at her boyfriend.

"Y-You guys know each other?" Rose asked.

Scott spit at Damon's feet. "I wish I didn't." His face suddenly blanked, and then he looked at rose with a horrified expression. "Rose, _you're_ his _girlfriend_?" Rose looked at Scott with her pale face.

"Y-Yes...But that's not the point! The point is you have a broken nose and I can heal it! Now if you two would just _stand still_ and _stop fighting_ I would actually manage to accomplish something!" Rose huffed.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Rose, I don't think you need to heal him. He looks better with a crooked nose anyway." Scott charged at him all the harder, but Rose ran between them. "No! I will _not_ have you two causing _more_ damage! Now, Damon, let me _heal_ him!"

Fate rolled her eyes.

"Boys are such idiots!" She muttered. People started whispering amongst each other.

"Isn't that Rose? The prettiest girl in the Light Class?"

"What is she doing there? Hanging out with _those_ guys! I knew Damon was bad!"

Fate glared at the crowd.

"SHUT UP WILL YA! Get out before I freeze your lungs," she hissed. People started running away from Fate. Everyone knew her cold and serious attitude. Often, the blood-type (no, not A or B or O or AB) was similar to their attitude. If you were light-blooded, you were most likely nice and friendly. If you were earth-blooded, you were most likely a "hippie" or eco-friendly.

Rose shot her a grateful look and she nodded. Rose then bent down onto her knees in front of Scott, who was sitting, looking furious. She frowned at him. "Try not to move." He stared at her curiously, then stared at her in shock when she put both hands on his face. Everyone stared at them, and people were whispering to each other, "What's she doing now?" and "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" but one cold glare from Fate shut them up. Rose shut her eyes tight, and concentrated on her palms, which were lighting up. Scott just sat there, mouth open in awe. His nose began to shift until it was back in its normal position, the blood no longer there, his nose healed.

"Rose is light-blooded," Fate explained to Scott. Rose looked at Scott.

Scott cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah, she told me." Damon glared at Scott.

"C'mon Rose," Damon said rather coldly, "let's go." Rose looked up at him, then back down at Scott for a moment. She stood up slowly, and took Damon's hand, and walked away with him, staring at Scott the whole time. He stared right back at her.

Fate stood her ground, unsure if she should go, or stop Rose. She decided to go with her gut. Stop Rose.

"Rose. Ya' know I love you, as a friend, and stuff right?" Fate said. People started to gather around again. Fate glared coldly at the crowd, holding her hand up. They started to back away, but took peaks at them.

"Y-Yeah..." Rose said, stopping.

"You always follow Damon," Fate said, her hands shaking. She wasn't what you expected: sometimes timid and nervous.

"No I don't-"

"And _you_," Fate said, glaring at Damon. "You're a stupid, demanding, commanding person. The opposite of Rose. I'm going to be blunt. I hate you. I hate you with all my heart. The reason you're not dead yet is because you're with Rose." Fate hissed. Damon smirked.

"I can kill you any time, too. I just haven't because you're Rose's best friend."

Rose stepped between them, tears in her eyes. "No. No, I will _not_ have my boyfriend and my best friend kill each other! I've had _enough_, okay? Enough!" She walked off, tears flowing, to her next class.

Damon glared at Fate.

"Look at what you did! You just had to talk didn't you!" Damon hissed. Fate glared.

"No girl has ever stood up to you. You think you're so great." Fate said.

"You're so full of yourself. You think you're so cool and-"

"You're not going to comfort her." Fate interrupted.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me when I'm-"

"You would rather argue with me and blame me. Do you care if she's sad or not?"

"Of course I do!" Damon said, shocked but Fate remained her cool face.

"Then go comfort her. Try making her feel better." Fate walked past Damon, who was furious. She turned to Damon.

"Unlike light, I don't need to touch you to use my powers on you." Fate reminded.

o~*~o

Rose sighed and wiped her eyes as she sat down in her next class, The History of Dragon Bloodedness. "Hey, are you….alright?" She turned to her right, and saw Scott sitting next to her once again. She fumbled with the papers and books on her desk as she mumbled. "Yeah...I'm fine."

o~*~o

Fate walked to her next class, which was also with Rose. Fate, as she passed by, saw Matt. She could feel her cheeks turn pink. She quickly hid behind a wall. Matt just knew her as "the cold and pretty ice girl". Fate looked at him again, but wished she didn't. Fate felt tears run down her cheeks. She saw him kissing another girl. She could see her face. She had rosy skin, curly red hair, grey eyes, and was tall. She looked Matt's height, which was 5'9". Fate looked at herself. She was the opposite. Short, 5', pale skin, ice blue eyes, long and straight black hair. Fate quickly turned away and walked quickly to her next class. She quickly wiped the tears but without earning a few glances.

"Is that Fate?"

"Is she...crying?"

Fate waved her arm and the two people that said that quickly froze. Literally. Half their body was ice.

"You-"

Fate quickly walked away before she could hear his sentence. She saw Rose talking to Scott. Fate sat on her chair, which was right next to Rose's, and put down her green messenger bag.

o~*~o

Rose sniffled some, and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, earning a few glances her way, but unlike her best friend, she ignored them. She slowly turned her head up to look at Scott, to find that he was still looking at her with concern. But…there was something about that look…..had she met him before? She remembered the big brown eyes full of worry, the slight crease in his eyebrows, his mouth pulling into a small frown…

"Excuse me…sorry for asking, but…..have we met?" Scott immediately turned red, looking down at his hands. He cleared his throat, "Umm, yeah, third grade. Those two dark bloods were umm, bothering you…" Suddenly, it all came crashing down on Rose.

_~Flashback~_

_ She was running. She ran from the rest of them, the rest of her class. She ran from all the teases, all the jeering laughter, all the discrimination. And all this because she was a light blood! Being a light blood in elementary school wasn't easy, or fun…..and she doubted it would get any easier in middle school. She ran until she was panting. She ran until she tripped on someone's leg….they tended to do that a lot, too. She sat up on the tiled ground, trying to spot her offender through all the tears. It was…._another_ dark blood. They couldn't seem to stop hurting her…Austin? Wasn't that his name? _

_He stared down at her amusingly with his dark, purple eyes. "Hey, lighthead." 'That's not true,' she thought to herself, 'We light bloods are actually quite smart.' "So….where are you off to?" he mused. She bit her lips together tightly, standing up and keeping her sobs in. Her tears flowed freely down, though. "If you would just let me get to class, I'd be really gratfu-"She bumped into someone else as she backed away from Austin. She looked up frighteningly to find…..yet _another_ dark blood. They were always out to get her. "Well lookee here!" the dark blood…Drake laughed. She backed further away, and was about to run off, but they grabbed her hair before she could, and the sharp, sudden pain in her head was enough to make her cry with pain, collapsing on the ground, shaking with sobs. _

"_Please!" she begged, "Please, let me go!" The dark bloods laughed at their cruel treatment of her. "Not just yet, lighthead!" They each held out a hand…she stared up at them through her tears. What did they expect a little nine year old to do, now? "Ten bucks for passing through! Each!" She sniffled and took out her newly bought wallet, but before she could reach in and pull out a twenty, they snatched it and took off, yelling, "WE KNEW YOU LIGHTHEADS WERE RICH!" She gasped and sat there on her knees in shock before breaking into body-racking sobs, her tears forming small puddles on the tiles. She pulled herself in the corner that the lockers made touching the wall, and pulled her arms around her knees, crying. _

_ It was a while before she heard the sound of feet shuffling up to her. When she finally picked up the courage to wipe her eyes and look up, she saw big, curious, but also concerned brown eyes staring down at her. "Hey, are you…alright?" a wobbly voice came from his mouth, still forming a small frown. She stood up, wiping her eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." His frown sunk in deeper. He held out a hand. "Here, let's get you to the nurse. She'll know what to do!" She sniffled, and smiled, taking his hand. "I'd like that!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

The teacher came in and spoke, everyone quieting down in an instant. But this time, it was she who stared at him, him with his head down, staring solemnly into his hands.

o~*~o

Fate ran in the halls, ignoring the scoldings from the teachers but happened to run into Rose. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rose exclaimed, turning around. Rose looked at Fate and walked away but not before she froze Rose's feet. Rose nearly fell over, and she turned around, glaring at her best friend. "What?" she asked darkly, not at all in the mood to sugar coat it.

Fate glared icily. Her glares could top anyone else's any day. They were said to strike fear in anyone's mind.

"You don't have to be a-"

"Be a what?" Rose interrupted. Fate looked at Rose.

"Nothin' Miss Perfect." Fate sneered, and walked away. "Fate!" Rose called, "Fate, unfreeze me this instant!" Fate crossed her arms with confidence. "And if I don't?" Rose's lower lip quivered. "Fate, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm tired of being quiet and not standing up to you," Fate said, stranding up. She unfroze Rose's feet. "Now I suggest you run along before I freeze your heart." Rose walked past her, head down, only whispering six words before she left her best friend standing there all alone.

"I thought you were my friend."

Fate stood up. She hated herself. She felt like punching herself right now. She stood up and glared at the people who stared at her. She hated that she was cold and didn't show her feelings well.

Fate turned around before Rose was out of sight.

"_You_ were miss popular. Always with Damon. Never listening to me." Fate said before walking away. She didn't look back.


End file.
